The Twelve Days of Ninja Christmas
by Kiddo Shinobi
Summary: Naruto is trying to find the perfect gift for Sakura, but doesn't know what! But thanks to Kim, not only does he have 12 ideas of what to get her. He learned a new song! Songfic


Hi people this is my holiday songfic! With Kim, Mar and Ashley! Singing "The twelve days of Ninja Christmas" Written by yours truly. Oh and I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

* * *

It was a quiet day in Konoha as everyone was getting ready for Christmas. Which was the day after tomorrow. All through the village everyone was happy and exited, especially Sakura because Sasuke said he would get her a present if she left him alone. Sakura was so happy, she told Naruto. Naruto got mad and told Sakura he would get her the best present in all of Konoha and left panicking because he had no idea what to get her. His panicking took him to Kakashi's house and thats where our story begins. 

Naruto: Kakashi-Sensei I need help!

Kakashi:**Opens the door and is really tired** What is it Naruto...I was sleeping...

Naruto: I need help finding Sakura the best gift in Konoha!

Kakashi:...yawns Go see Kim, she's good at these things...**Closes door**

Naruto:...BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!

Kakashi:**through door** She lives next next door...

Naruto:THANKS KAKASHI-SENSEI! **runs next next door**

Kakashi:..Thank god his...**yawns** gone...

Kim:**Carrying stuff home while humming "Deck the halls"**

Naruto:KIM! I NEED HELP!

Kim:Huh? Oh hey Naruto whats up? And why so loud...

Naruto:I need helping finding the best gift for Sakura!

Kim:Well on one hand, I don't like Sakura...On the other hand your one of my best friends and I haven't sang this month so far so, sure I'll help, so what does she like?

Naruto:...I was hoping you could tell me...

Kim:Well I guess I better get started.

Naruto:What?

Kim:My song of course! Every year I sing "The Twelve Days of Ninja Christmas" Didn't you know?

Naruto:I thought It was just the twelve days of Christmas

Kim:It was but it made no sense. So Tsunade-Sama told me to make up an new one

Naruto:...Okay... How does it go?

Kim:Like this! _On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a pair of Sharigan eyes!_

Naruto:WHA? Thats nasty! Sakura would kill me since Sasuke is the only one in Konoha that has those!

Kim:Let me finish my song! I got 11 days left!

Naruto:Fine...

Kim:_On the second day of _ _Christmas my true love gave to me, two iron gloves and a pair of Sharigan eyes!_

Naruto:What? Sakura wouldn't like tho-

Kim:I'm not done yet! Let me finish!

Naruto:Fine...

Kim:Thank you. _On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three heavy kunais, two iron gloves and a pair of Sharigan eyes! _

Naruto:...Who wrote this song?

Kim:I did silly didn't I tell you before?

Naruto:...

Kim:_On the forth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four silver scrolls, three heavy kunais, two iron gloves and a pair of Sharigan eyes!_

Naruto: Hey that should make a great gift! Thanks Kim! **sees Kim on the ground curled up sad **whats wrong?

Kim:...I wanted to finish the song...

Naruto:...Fine...One more and thats it.

Kim:Hurrah! Lets go! _On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, five throwing stars! Four silver scrolls, three heavy kunais, two iron gloves and a pair of Sharigan eyes!_

Naruto:...Why all the ninja stuff?

Kim:Because its "The Twelve Days of NINJA Christmas" Silly.

Naruto:...Kim your one true ninja...

Kim:Of course! I got Shinobi blood in me

Naruto: "¬¬ Why can't you have something like...RAMEN!

Kim:Hmmm. Sure I don't see why not.

Naruto:Yeah! _On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, six bowls of ramen, _

Kim:_Five throwing stars! Four silver scrolls, three heavy kunais, two iron gloves and a pair of Sharigan eyes! _Man all this singing is making me hungry...I want...DUMPLINGS!

Anko: Did someone say dumplings?

Naruto:She did! She's crazy!

Anko:I love dumplings!

Kim:Really, you too Anko-Sama? Yay! Now I know what to get you!

Anko:Yay! So what are you guys doing?

Naruto: Singing Kim's odd version of The twelve days of Christmas...

Anko:I got one! _On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven sweet dumplings, _

Naruto:_Six bowls of ramen, _

Kim:_Five throwing stars! _

Anko: _Four silver scrolls, three heavy kunais, two iron gloves and a pair of Sharigan eyes! _Man, that was fun. But I gotta get back to work. Bye! Leaves

Naruto:Sheesh! Your songs an epidemic!

Kim:I can't think of anymore..aww...

Naruto:...I got one. _On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eight froggy wallets!_

Kim:See Naruto? Now your getting the idea! _seven sweet dumplings, _

Naruto:_Six bowls of ramen, _

Kim:_Five throwing stars! _

Naruto: _Four silver scrolls, _

Kim:_three heavy kunais, _

Naruto:_two iron gloves,_

Kim:_And a pair of Sharigan eyes!_

Mar: Hey guys! Whatcha doing?

Ashley:Awww No bats...Darn it!

Kim:Singing "The twelve days of Ninja Christmas"

Mar:You mean you got past 5?

Naruto:Yeah! We're on nine right now

Mar:Oh, I just thought of one. _On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, nine pink roses. _

Kim:Great..._eight froggy wallets_

Naruto:_seven sweet dumplings, _

Mar:_Six bowls of ramen, _

Kim:_Five throwing stars! _

Naruto: _Four silver scrolls, _

Mar:_three heavy kunais, _

Kim:_two iron gloves,_

Mar:_And a pair of Sharigan eyes!_

Ashley:What no bats? _On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, ten fluffy bats,_

Kim:Nice one Ashley. _nine pink roses,_

Naruto:_eight froggy wallets,_

Mar:_seven sweet dumplings, _

Ashley:_Six bowls of ramen, _

Kim:_Five throwing stars! _

Naruto: _Four silver scrolls, _

Mar:_three heavy kunais, _

Ashley:_two iron gloves,_

Kim:_And a pair of Sharigan eyes!_

Kakashi:...whats all that noise...

Kim:Hi Kakashi-Sensei!

Mar:We are singing a song

Ashley:YEAH! And theres ten fluffy bats!

Kakashi:...Ok I'll bite..._On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me...eleven orange books...,_

Kim:I had a feeling he would find a way to put Icha Icha paradise in here..._ten fluffy bats,_

Naruto:Lol, Thats funny. _nine pink roses,_

Mar:_eight froggy wallets,_

Ashley:_seven sweet dumplings, _

Kakashi:_Six bowls of ramen..., _

Kim: _Five throwing stars! _

Naruto: _Four silver scrolls, _

Mar:_three heavy kunais, _

Ashley:_two iron gloves,_

Kakashi:_And a pair of Sharigan eyes..._

Tsunade: So you finally where able to finish the song huh?

Kim:Kinda...We're still missing the 12th day.

Tsunade:Well I guess I can help you. _On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Twelve bottles of Sake!_

Kim:...Good thing I'm not saying it..._eleven orange books,_

Naruto:Lol, the old hag likes to drink a lot! _ten fluffy bats,_

Mar:Naruto thats mean. _nine pink roses,_

Ashley:_eight froggy wallets,_

Kakashi:_seven sweet dumplings..., _

Tsunade:_Six bowls of ramen, _

Kim: _Five throwing stars! _

Naruto: _Four silver scrolls, _

Mar:_three heavy kunais, _

Ashley:_two iron gloves,_

All: _And a pair of Sharigan eyes! _

Well hoped you like it! I really need a hobby. Hahaha. Well Merry Christmas!


End file.
